1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electroluminescence display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display screen is an interface for general electronic equipment or a flexible electronic system. A super-thin flexible electronic system usually uses a reflective liquid crystal display. However, sometimes it uses a self-emitting display in a special environment. An organic light-emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated as OLED) is the best choice as a light source for a self-emitting display on a flexible substrate. Therefore, a super-thin flexible electronic system must include OLED as a core technology for the flexible substrate.
Several conventional OLED application patents have been developed for satisfying the demands stated above. U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,908, electronic light emissive displays incorporating transparent and conductive zinc oxide thin film discloses the use of co-doped zinc oxide (n-type) as the cathode of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, field emission displays (FEDs) and vacuum microelectronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,197 and U.S. patent App. No. 2003/0205969A1 discloses an organic electroluminescent display device and method of fabricating same. US patent App. Nos. 2003/0227582A1 and 2004/0090569A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,734,930B2 and 6,738,113B2 disclose a structure for an organic light-emitting material TFT LCD and a method for making the same.
US patent App. No. 2002/0033908A1 discloses a liquid crystal display for lowering power consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,710 discloses an organic light-emitting device with constant luminance. US patent App. No. 2003/0063231A1 discloses a LCD panel integrated with OLED.